1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle control systems, and particularly to a system and method for controlling vehicle ignition that uses radio frequency identification tags embedded within vehicle keys to control ignition actuation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle interlock and ignition control systems utilizing radio frequency identification (RFID) tags embedded in vehicle keys are known. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,489 B1, issued to Hayes, Sr., which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Security and access systems, such as that shown in the '489 patent, use an alphanumeric code or the like stored in both the RFID tag and in on-board vehicle memory. Ignition of the vehicle is actuated only upon matching of the transmitted code.
Such RFID-enabled keys, however, can be “hacked” or “cloned”, allowing unauthorized users to construct their own keys or other RFID-containing articles with unauthorized copies of the access codes being stored in the RFID tag. As the unauthorized cloning of keys and other RFID-enabled articles and devices becomes more prevalent, additional layers of security become more and more necessary.
Thus, a system and method for controlling vehicle ignition solving the aforementioned problems is desired.